A Hanami for Kazekage from Konohagakure
by isumi 'kivic
Summary: Ketika Gaara memutuskan untuk datang ke Konoha dan ikut Hanami bersama yang lainnya, Tsunade memutuskan untuk membuat acara Hanami yang.. lebih spesial.. warning: shounen-ai. Find the pairings inside!


Judul: A Hanami for Kazekage and Family from Konohagakure.

Author: isumi'kivic'

Beta: None. Emangnya fic bhs. Indo pake beta segala yah?

Pairings: The most AWESOME and INCREDIBLE yaoi pairing in Naruto, of course! SasukeNaruto. Heck, yeah! Hints of ItachiNeji (meski gw totally clueless soal pairing yg satu ini.. emangnya di original series, Itachi pernah ngomong sekalii aja sama Neji? Kayaknya engga deh..), dan yang pasti beberapa pairing lain di chapter-chapter berikut..

Warnings: Fic ini mengandung hints shounen-ai atau yaoi atau BL, atau mau bagaimanapun elo nyebutnya. Yap, trus.. ABSOLUTE OOC-ness. Bagi yang suka, silakan teruskan baca.. dan bagi yang nggak suka, ini saatnya anda menyadari kegunaan icon 'back' di layar kiri atas komputer anda, tapi bagi yang ngga suka dan masih mau baca, gue puji lo atas keberanian lo! Maju terus pantang mundur! Nyaha…

Disclaimer: Naruto dan seluruh detailnya dimiliki oleh Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Gue ngga mau coba2 dihantam sama Chidori-nya Sasuke karena diam2 ngebungkus Naruto buat dibawa pulang, atau sebaliknya, dihantam Rasen'gan sama Naruto karena ngegeret Sasuke untuk dipajang sebagai koleksi, kyahaha. Um… kalo Neji aman ngga yah? –sweatdrops- Neji-kuuunnn….. pinjem Byakugan selama ujian boleh? Lumayan, praktis buat nyontek…

A/N: Yep, gue jujur sejujur-jujurnya, ini fic Naruto pertama gue. Wah, nggak nyangka fic Naruto pertama gue bakalan berbahasa Indonesia. Nyahaha.. tolong dimaklumin aja yah.. jujur, gue kebiasaan nulis fic pake bahasa Inggris, jadi tiap kali nyoba nulis fic pake bahasa negeri sendiri malah jadi aneh.. haha.. Dan kemungkinan besar, gara-gara itu juga, rangkaian kalimat di fic ini akan jadi.. um.. agak formal dan.. janggal, khekeke..

Oh, ya… ini juga termasuk salah satu first attempt gue dalam nulis fic ber-genre humor. So, if you think this isn't funny, yeah.. haha.. just bear with me…

Dedicated buat kouhai yang gua temui di FFN tercinta ini… seorang kouhai baik hati yg ga pernah gue temui secara langsung: Mendiang Wina. Ganbatte skolahnya, jadi anak aksel emang berat, hohohoho…

Just hope you guys will like it. Review, please?

_**A Hanami for Kazekage and Family from Konohagakure.**_

Saat matahari secara konstan mulai bersinar cerah setiap pagi, suhu udara mulai bergerak naik dengan stabil, tumpukan salju di sekitar mulai mencair, pucuk-pucuk dedaunan hijau mulai menampakkan diri, bunga Sakura perlahan mulai mekar dan hewan-hewan mulai keluar dari persembunyian musim dingin mereka, seluruh penghuni Konohagakure tahu kalau musim semi sekali lagi datang ke Konohagakure mereka tercinta.

Dan, tentu saja, tak seorangpun sabar menunggu acara Hanami tahun ini!

Sang Hokage kelima, Tsunade, memandangi suasana Konohagakure pagi itu dari balkon kantornya dengan senyum terkembang.

"Minggu pagi, matahari bersinar cerah…" diam-diam si nenek tua seksi itu bersenandung, membuat Haruno Sakura yang baru saja akan menghampiri sensei-nya itu menghentikan langkah seketika.

"Tsunade-sama?" panggilnya ragu-ragu. "Kok nyanyi iklan susu, sih..?"

Tsunade kaget, langsung menoleh dan nyengir. "Aah, Sakura. Hahaha…nggak, nggak apa-apa kok!" dalam gerakan secepat kilat, Tsunade sudah berada di depan Sakura, tangannya menggenggam kunai yang diposisikan di depan leher Sakura—yang langsung sweatdrop plus merinding.

"Nah, Sakura," Tsunade berkata dengan manisnya. "Sebagai murid yang baik, kau tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa soal tadi 'kan?"

"Ng.. nggak, Tsunade-sama.." dalam hati, Sakura merutuk, Yaelah.. bilang aja Tsunade-sama malu kepergok lagi nyanyi soundtrack iklan susu… pasti pada akhirnya si nenek ini sadar kalo dia udah tua dan udah saatnya pensiun karena tulangnya mulai keropos.. makanya, Tsunade-sama, dari kecil biasakan minum susu, kayak gue.. hehe..

"Bagus, bagus," Tsunade menyimpan kembali kunainya. "Kamu ada apa datang pagi-pagi begini?" tanyanya, nggak mempedulikan fakta bahwa jam dinding sudah menunjukkan angka sebelas.

"Umm.. ini lho, Tsunade-sama," Sakura mengeluarkan sepucuk surat dari kantongnya. "Tadi pagi waktu keluar rumah, ada surat dari Temari-chan datang. Katanya, musim semi tahun ini, Kazekage dan keluarga mau main ke Konohagakure untuk melihat bunga Sakura, gitu.."

"Oh?" Tsunade langsung menyambar surat di tangan jounin muda itu dengan semangat dan membacanya cepat-cepat. Begitu selesai membaca, senyum lebar terkembang di wajah Tsunade.

"Umm.. Tsunade-sama?" dari pengalaman belajar di bawah bimbingan Tsunade selama beberapa tahun belakangan, Sakura tahu kalau senyum lebar Tsunade selalu berarti 'sesuatu'.

"Sakura! Tahun ini kita harus membuat acara Hanami yang extraordinary! Spesial! Karena Kazekage dan keluarganya akan datang untuk menonton!" Tsunade mengumumkan keras-keras. Sakura sweatdrop.

"Kenapa harus spesial cuma gara-gara Kazekage mau datang?"

"Lho, Sakura.. itu 'kan salah satu cara diplomasi! Diplomasi! Lihat aja tuh, presiden-presiden dan pemerintah.. selalu ngasih yang nomor satu untuk tamu-tamu mereka dari luar negeri, terutama yang pangkatnya tinggi! Diplomasi, Sakura! Pokoknya kita harus menyiapkan semua yang terbaik untuk Hanami tahun ini! YOOOSH!! Bantu aku menyiapkannya, Sakura! Catat!"

What the hell… Sakura cuma bisa pasrah dan mengambil kertas dan pulpen, dan mulai mencatat semua yang Tsunade diktekan. Mereka punya waktu seminggu sebelum rombongan Sunagakure datang.

Entah kenapa, Sakura punya feeling bahwa satu minggu ke depan akan jadi super duper sibuk…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kediaman Uchiha…

Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya dengan seragam jounin-nya, rapi dan siap sedia untuk misi dadakan. Sebenarnya hari ini libur buat Sasuke, setelah penerus silsilah klan Uchiha itu menyelesaikan misi tingkat A kemarin, tapi Sasuke punya agenda sendiri siang itu.

Cowok itu berjalan dengan santai ke ruang depan. Ia baru saja akan berteriak memanggil Itachi dan memberitahu Aniki-nya itu kalau dia akan pergi keluar sebentar, ketika matanya menangkap sosok cowok tinggi berambut hitam panjang tergerai dengan seragam jounin sepertinya.

Jounin cowok dengan rambut sepanjang itu cuma ada satu orang..

"Hyuuga? Ngapain kau di sini?"

Neji menolah. "Oh.. Uchiha otouto." Ia mengangguk. "Aku nungguin kakakmu. Lama banget, ngapain sih, dia?"

"Nungguin Aniki? Emangnya kalian ada rencana bareng?"

"Ah.. Itachi mengajakku makan siang bareng."

"Hoo." Sasuke manggut-manggut mengerti. Memang iya, sih, sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu, Itachi sempat keceplosan bilang pada Sasuke kalau dia naksir si cowok pemilik Byakugan itu. Tapi.. Sasuke nyengir dalam hati. Nggak disangka, ternyata Itachi itu tipe cowok yang biking langkah cepat, ya..

"Ya sudah deh, kalau begitu. Have fun." Kata Sasuke cuek sambil memakai sepatunya. "Duluan, ya, Hyuuga. Ada janji." Sasuke berdiri, lalu berteriak, "Oooii!! Baka Aniki! Aku pergi ke kedai ramen! Cepetan dandannya, kasian tuh, si Hyuuga nungguin lama-lama! Bisa mati kelaparan nanti dia!!!"

Dari dalam, terdengar balasan Itachi yang kali ini terdengar super tak berwibawa, "Sasukee!! Jangan teriak-teriak kenapa, malu tahu!"

Neji cekikikan. Sasuke cuma mengangkat bahu, dan tanpa menunggu lagi, ia berlari keluar rumah, melangkah mantap ke Ichiraku Ramen. Seperti biasa, setiap saatnya makan siang, ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke kedai itu, sekadar untuk menyeret seorang Jinchuuriki berambut pirang jabrik keluar dari kedai dan makan sesuatu yang lebih sehat.

Benar saja, ketika ia memasuki Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto sudah ada di pojok kedai, siap memesan ramen favoritnya.

"Oi, Dobe." Panggilnya, tanpa ragu-ragu menarik kerah belakang seragam jounin Naruto sampai si Kyuubi itu megap-megap mencari oksigen. "Kalau makan ramen tiga kali sehari tiap hari, nanti kau bisa mati, tahu."

"Aarrghh!! Sasuke-teme! Lepaaasss! Sesek nih!"

Nggak mempedulikan ratapan anak tiri Naruto, Sasuke menggeret si Kyuubi keluar Ichiraku Ramen dan menariknya menuju kios lain. Hari ini enaknya makan tempura, pikir Sasuke. Atau Gyouza juga enak..

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto!"

Suara girlish familiar itu menghentikan baik langkah Sasuke maupun rengekan Naruto. Keduanya menoleh, melihat Sakura berlari-lari kecil ke arah mereka, terengah-engah sekilas.

"Sakura-chan!" sapa Naruto riang, sementara Sasuke hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya. Sakura berhenti di depan mereka, nyengir.

"Eh, kalian baru mau pergi kencan makan siang, yah? Sori, aku menginterupsi, hehehe.."

Wajah Naruto memerah. "Sakura-chan! Bukannya gitu.. uhm.."

Sakura mengibaskan tangan. "Aah, Naruto, nggak usah malu-malu gitu, deh! Aku cuma mau ngasih tahu, seluruh ninja angkatan kita di Konohagakure diwajibkan untuk menyiapkan sesuatu yang spesial buat Hanami nanti!"

"Hah? Buat apa? Biasanya juga biasa-biasa aja kok.. kenapa tiba-tiba kudu spesial?"

"Soalnya Kazekage mau datang buat Hanami bareng kita tahun ini, jadi Tsunade-sama mau menyambutnya dengan spesial." kata Sakura. Sasuke dan Naruto berpandangan.

"Apaan sih.. nenek tua itu, ada-ada aja.." gerutu Sasuke.

"Ya suds lah.. pokoknya begitu, yah! Aku sudah kasih tahu, lho! Kalau kalian punya pertanyaan, kirim e-mail aja ke Tsunade-sama! Alamat e-mailnya, tsunadechan at konohagakure dot com!" Sakura melambai. "Udah ya, aku mau ke tempat yang lain untuk ngasih pengumuman soal ini. Have a fun date, Sasuke-kun! Naruto, awas lo ya, kalau berani malu-maluin Sasuke-kun!"

Sakure sudah beranjak pergi ketika akhirnya Naruto berteriak, "Sakura-chan! E-mail… maksudmu apa? E-mail itu apa?!"

Sakura menoleh, menatap Naruto dengan pandangan 'gyaa-temen-gue-norak-abis' yang super menusuk.

"Naruto! Hari gini ngga tau e-mail?! Katro banget sih lo!" dan dengan dengusan kecil, Sakura kembali berlari menjauh. Naruto cuma bisa mangap dan berkedip bingung, sementara Sasuke memukul jidatnya sendiri.

Ya ampun… cowok gue katro.. desah Sasuke dalam hati. Menjatuhkan image gue banget..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kediaman Aburame…

Shino memandangi Sakura dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa, meskipun sebenarnya dalam hati, cowok berkacamata hitam itu sedang mungumpat-umpat dan menyumpahi 'kesialan' Konoha karena punya Godaime segila Tsunade.

"Emangnya perlu banget, yah?" Shino menggumam, nyaris ngga kedengaran. Sakura angkat bahu. "Mau gimana lagi.. Tsunade-sama maunya begitu.. katanya karena Kazekage-sama itu aslinya ninja yang seangkatan sama kita, jadi yang nyiapin Hanami tahun ini harus kita semua.. tanpa dibantu orang dewasa, gitu.."

Tangan Shino langsung gatal pengen nyuruh seluruh serangganya untuk ngerubungi si nenek tua yang sedang mereka diskusikan itu. Biar mampus! Innermind psycho Shino ketawa ngakak.

"Ngga ada pengecualian?"

"Ngga." Sakura menjawab singkat. "Ya udah, ya, Shino-kun. Masih harus ke tempatnya Hinata dan Neji, nih."

"Yoo.."

Sakura pun berbalik dan berjalan keluar pekarangan kediaman Aburame.

Begitu Sakura menghilang dari pandangan, Shino dengan langkah cepat, pasti dan mantap, dan tanpa kehilangan aura cool, calm and confidence-nya (berhubung tiap pagi Shino selalu pakai Rexona, hehe..) masuk ke dalam dan pergi ke kamarnya, tidak mempedulikan panggilan tanpa ekspresi ayahnya ("Shino, pacarmu?") ataupun sapaan ramah ibunya ("Shino! Kamarmu tuh… berantakan! Rapihin kenapa sih?!").

Setelah masuk ke kamar dan memastikan kalau pintu terkunci dengan aman, Shino menarik laci paling bawah di lemarinya dan mengeluarkan sebuah boneka jerami.

Shino menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengangkat tangan..

..dan menusukkan jarum berkali-kali ke boneka jerami tersebut, sambil tak hentinya menggumam sendiri, "Tsunade-sama sialan! Mati mati mati mati mati mati mati mati!! Huehehehehehehehe…"

Dari dapur, Ibunya Shino geleng-geleng kepala. Beginilah akibatnya kalau Shino belajar praktek santet dari Mbah Gendeng lewat internet…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kediaman Hyuuga..

"Hinataaaaa…!!!"

"Sakura!"

"Berpelukaaan!!"

Dua orang remaja perempuan saling berpelukan, lalu cipika-cipiki.

"Sakura tumben ke sini, what's erong aya naon?" tanya Hinata, setelah akhirnya mereka berdua duduk di teras kediaman Hyuuga. Sakura tersenyum. "Iya, nih… biasa deh, Tsunade-sama korslet lagi…"

"Oh ya? Rencana apa lagi yang Godaime-sama bikin?"

"Huumm.. sebelum aku jelasin.. Neji mana? Kok ngga kelihatan?" Sakura melongok. "Maksudku, biar nanti aku ngga usah dua kali ngejelasinnya.."

Wajah Hinata memerah. "Ah.. iya, Neji-niisan lagi pergi keluar.. katanya ada janji makan siang bareng sama Uchiha no Aniki-san.."

"Heeh? Sama Itachi-san? Masa?"

"Iya."

"Eeh, sejak kapan mereka jadian? Payah deh, yang cakep-cakep udah 'terjual' semua!"

"Neji-oniisama belum jadian sama Uchiha no Aniki, kok!" Hanabi nimbrung. "Uchiha no Aniki lagi pdkt gitu.."

"Ooh, kirain.." Sakura nyengir. "Ya udah, kalo gitu, langsung ke pokok permasalahan aja deh.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kediaman Akimichi…

Sakura berkedip. Sekali. Dua kali.

"Kok kalian semua ngumpul di sini?" tanya jounin cewek itu ragu-ragu. Di hadapan Sakura, duduk Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Sai, Tenten dan Lee, dan tentu saja, yang punya rumah, Chouji.

Shikamaru menguap. "Aah.. merepotkan…"

Ino menyodok temannya itu. "Shikamaru, diem deh!"

"Apaan sih.."

Sai tersenyum. "Kami berkumpul di sini karena sejak dua minggu yang lalu, Ino dan Tenten mendeklarasikan secara resmi berdirinya Secret Gossip Club Konohagakure alias SGCK."

Sakura mangap.

"What the hell?! Secret Club Gossip Konohagakure?! INO!!" Sakura langsung berdiri. "Apa kata Tsunade-sama nanti, haaah??!"

Ino mendelik ke arah Sai dan berbisik, "Sai, bego! Makanya dulu aku ngga nyeret Sakura buat gabung ke dalam SGCK, soalnya kalau dia lapor ke Tsunade-sama, 'kan bisa gawat!"

"INO!!"

"Apa sih, jidat jenong! Berisik deh! Mendirikan SGCK tuh penting, tahu! Pokoknya, meskipun elo lapor sama Tsunade-sama pun, SGCK ngga akan bubar!"

"Bukan itu masalahnya! Apa kata Tsunade-sama nanti kalau dia tahu kalian mendirikan klub gosip ngga ngajak-ngajak Tsunade-sama buat gabung?! Kalian mau diremes sampai jadi serpihan molekul?!" seru Sakura.

DONG! Yang lainnya sweatdrop.

"Pokoknya ngga mau tau! Gue dan Tsunade-sama kudu dimasukkan sebagai anggota!" Sakura ngomel. "Oh, iya… juga dengan tambahan Hinata dan Hanabi, terus Anko-san.."

Tenten memotong, "Iya, iya, Sakura, iya! Lo sebenernya mau ngapain sih, ke sini?"

Sakura berhenti ngomel, dan kembali duduk. "Ah, iya! Jadii… begini ceritanya…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji menghela napas.

"Itachi-san." Katanya, nadanya dingin mendadak. "Tadi 'kan janjinya habis makan siang kita bisa sparring di lapangan… kenapa malah ke padang bunga?"

Itachi tersenyum. "Masa ngga tahu, sih, Neji-chan.. kalau habis makan langsung lari-lari 'kan bisa sakit perut! Belum pernah kejadian, ya?"

Neji melirik Itachi dengan tatapan 'sekali-lagi-ngomong-gua-bunuh-lo' yang bikin Itachi merinding.

"Kalau ngga jadi sparring, aku pulang." Neji berbalik, hendak pergi. Itachi panik.

"Eh.. ehm! Tunggu sebentar, Neji-chan!"

Neji berhenti, menoleh, dan menggumam sadis, "Lo panggil gue pake '-chan' sekali lagi…"

Itachi nyengir. "Eh.. hehehe.. makanya dengerin dulu.. aku kan cuma mau bilang.. eh.. uhm.. hari ini kamu manis banget, wajahmu bagaikan bulan.."

Urat-urat kemarahan Neji langsung nongol.

Seiring dengan mentari yang mulai bergerak ke arah barat, ketenangan padang bunga Konohagakure terusik dengan sebuah jeritan memilukan penuh penderitaan, menandakan seseorang sedang berada di ujung gerbang ajalnya…

"ENAK AJA MUKAKU DIBILANG BAGAIKAN BULAN! JELAS-JELAS MUKA PUTIH BERSIH TANPA NODA BEGINI, DISAMAIN SAMA BULAN! GILA LO YA! LO KIRA MUKA GUE BOPENG-BOPENG, APA?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kediaman Uchiha…

Sasuke mengacak rambut pirang seorang jounin yang sedang tertidur di sofanya.

"Naru-chan, Naru-chan.." gumamnya, uncharacteristically lembut. "Kamu kiyut banget sih kalo lagi bobo… meskipun ilermu bakal mengotori sofa yang baru dibeli Aniki, meskipun ingusmu itu membentuk balon, tapi kamu tetep kiyut, kok.."

Semut-semut merah yang berbaris di dinding bergidik dan saling berjabat tangan, menyetujui secara massal bahwa Sasuke yang mereka lihat saat ini jauh lebih menyeramkan daripada Sasuke yang sedang dalam psycho mode.

Mendadak, telepon di sudut ruang berbunyi. Sasuke menghela napas kesal, acara 'nonton Naru-chan bobo'-nya terganggu. Melangkah ke sudut ruangan, Sasuke mengira-ngira siapa yang menelepon. Ah, barangkali salah satu fans setianya.. atau beberapa cewek penguntit yang belakangan ini dia dengar berbisik-bisik soal 'data terbaru soal Sasuke-kun buat SGCK'…

"Moshi moshi," Sasuke menyahut begitu gagang telepon menempel di telinganya.

Untuk sesaat, Sasuke cuma mendengar bunyi 'kresek' dan 'kresak'. Beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah suara serak menyeramkan memanggil,

"Ssaa-ssuu-kkee…."

Bulu kuduk Sasuke langsung berdiri. Tapi yang namanya Uchiha Sasuke, mana pernah ngibrit gara-gara setan, ya ngga? Jadi, Sasuke menarik napas dan menjawab, "Y.. Ya…? In- Ini siapa, ya..?"

Mendadak, si penelepon mengeluarkan suara tangisan memilukan yang dramatis.

"Sasukeee!! Aniki-mu ini ditolak sama Neji-chan! Hancur sudah hidupku! Ooh!! Kejamnya dunia!! Gimana sih.. kok catatan yang kamu kasih ke aku tentang hal-hal romantis yg biasa dibilang cowo ke cewenya pas lagi kencan tuh ngga berguna sama sekali!! Aku malah habis dihajar sama Neji-chaan…"

Sasuke pada awalnya sweatdrop, tapi mendengar raung tangis dramatis Itachi yang benar-benar ngga merdu dan bikin telinganya sakit akhirnya membuat kesabarannya habis dalam waktu tiga detik.

"Aniki, tolong ya.." Sasuke bergumam dingin, "Pertama-tama, catatan itu tuh bukan bikinan aku, tapi bikinan Sakura dan Ino yang aku minta karena Aniki maksa aku nanya ke mereka. Kedua, catatan itu tuh jelas-jelas tentang HAL-HAL ROMANTIS YANG BIASA DIBILANG COWOK KE CEWEKNYA PAS LAGI KENCAN!! MUNGKIN ANIKI KUDU MENYADARI DAN MEMPERHATIKAN FAKTA BAHWA HYUUGA ITU COWOK, BUKAN CEWEK! Heran gue.. punya Aniki super talented dalam hal jurus-jurus ninja dan bisa menghabisi seluruh klan dalam satu malem, kok ya moron banget dalam masalah jenis kelamin manusia…"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Sasuke menutup telepon.

"Sasuke? Teme… Apa sih.. teriak-teriak?" suara Naruto membuat Sasuke menoleh. Sasuke tersenyum, dan melangkah mendekati si Kyuubi.

"Ngga kok, Naru-chan," katanya manis. "Cuma si Itachi, lagi goblok-gobloknya sampai-sampai ngga bisa ngebedain cowok dan cewek.."

Naruto sweatdrop. "Oh.. bukannya tadi kamu bilang Itachi-san lagi nge-date sama Neji?"

"Yo'i."

"Trus?"

"Ya gitu… Itachi bertingkah sableng dan akhirnya pdkt-nya gagal.. meskipun dia ngga bakal nyerah, sih.."

"Ooh.." mulut Naruto membulat.

Sasuke duduk di sebelah Naruto. "Hmm.. oh, iya.. kita kudu melakukan sesuatu yang spesial buat Hanami minggu depan.. ada ide?"

"Buka kios ramen?"

"Dobe, ini tuh Hanami, bukan festival."

"Yaaa.. terus apa dong? Oh, ini aja.. kita bikin pertandingan.."

"Pertandingan apa? Trus yang menang hadiahnya apa?" tanya Sasuke, meskipun heran Naruto bisa memikirkan ide lain yang ngga berhubungan dengan ramen.

"Lomba makan ramen! Hadiahnya kupon makan gratis di Ichiraku Ramen selama sebulan!" Naruto nyengir, Sasuke sweatdrop, putus asa dengan cowoknya yang kelihatannya isi otaknya ngga jauh-jauh dari ramen. Kenapa juga.. dulu Yondaime nggak namain anaknya ini 'Ramen' sekalian? 'Kan pas banget tuh, dengan obsesi si Kyuubi dengan ramen..

Mendadak, telepon berbunyi lagi. Sasuke langsung menggerutu, "Kalau gue angkat dan ternyata Itachi lagi yang nelpon… bakal gua bakar tuh telepon sampai ngga bersisa.."

Laba-laba di pojok ruangan meneteskan air mata. Telepon.. malangnya dirimu..

"Moshi moshi." Sasuke menjawab, jutek.

"Moshi moshi! Sasuke-kuun!" suara girly Sakura menjawab dari seberang. "Ada meeting mendadak untuk seluruh ninja angkatan kita, nih!! Lapangan latihan jounin, jam tiga! Jangan sampai telat, ya! Kalau telat, nanti diremuk sama Tsunade-sama! Bye bye!!"

Tuut.. tuuut… dan telepon pun diputus. Sasuke mangap. Lalu menoleh ke arah jam dinding.

Jam dua lewat limapuluh lima menit.

"Shit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

T-B-C!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: -mati kehabisan ide- Yaa, yaa.. gue tau,, gue ngga berbakat nulis humor.. kan dari awal udah dibilangin..

-faints- Honestly, gue pengen banget masukin adegan fluff SasukeNaruto.. tapi sebisa mungkin menahan diri untuk menjaga alur cerita, bwahahahahahahah.. (o..kay…) Dan, tolong, jangan tanya knapa karakternya pada OOC begini.. trutama Shino dan Sasuke.. karena beneran deh, sebenernya mereka tuh punya sisi semacam itu, cuma Masashi Kishimoto-sensei ajah yang nyembunyiin.. buat jaga image katanya, khekekeke…

-dodges rotten tomatoes-

-ketawa setan- Uhm.. review, please? Constructive Criticisms are most welcomed! Kalo situ mau nge-flame gue, silakan ajah, toh di sini suhunya minus 9 derajat Fahrenheit, dan gue beku abis, jadi flame diterima dengan senang hati buat bakar kayu di woodstove, hoahahahaha..

Thanks a lot for reading up to this point! Oh, ya.. numpang promosi.. bagi yang tertarik dengan Kingdom Hearts, mampir-mampir dan baca my crossover fic "Kingdom Hearts D'AVES" plus tinggalkan review yah… hohohoho…-dodges rotten eggs.. yuck..-

Next Chapter: Sebuah rencana pun tersusun…

Mata ato de! HUGS!

(isumi'kivic' dan Ilde)


End file.
